New Waves Revised
by lauren101247
Summary: This is a reviewed version of my old story that stars my OC Leyna who just so happens to be Percy Jackson's twin sister. This story is the prologue to Baby Waves and it tells you mostly about Leyna's life before kids. You will learn about this feisty girl's hardships and her many fights and arguments. You also meet Francesca Rob and Amanda Fray, my two other interesting oc's Enjoy!
1. You can call me challenged

**hi so lately i have been working on fixing up my first sotry new waves and so far today i have spent four hours checking it over sooooo, well actually more of like three, camp half blood wiki is easy to get lost in. ut anyway this is the story that you meet my OC leyna and what leads up to nico and her's marriage and their kids and such and it all leads up to baby waves. SO please enjoy and if you dont then well, i dont like you. **

**oakydoakey (ive been sitting by an oak tree all day so dont judge) story time!**

On a stormy August day, the 20th to be exact, in California a new baby was delivered to the Collective Children's Foster home on 5th Avenue and Grand. All there was was a tiny baby in a sea foam green basket with a note. The note read: Her name is Leyna Smith, please take care of her. With that the new baby girl was added to the foster home. Leyna grew into a very feisty girl with a bad attitude. She had raven black hair, and deep sea green eyes that looked like the sea. When Leyna was about 5 years old that's when trouble started happening.

Chapter 1

Leyna

"WAAAAAA! SHE HIT ME!"

"I DIDN'T HIT YOU I SIMPLY HIGH FIVED YOUR UGLY MUG!"

That's how almost everyday went with me. I had a very short temper for a girl my age. But some little brat always came up to me for some Gods known reason and took away my Legos. I mean they were asking for it practically. I totally had the right to knock him upside the head. That's when the foster care taker usually came hollering at me to stop. But this time it was different. She started yelling at me like normal and but I heard the water rumbling in the small kitchen sink as I started getting more and more angry. After about a minute the pipes in the walls exploded and water was everywhere. All the kids were screaming and crying and soon the caretaker forgot all about me. My only instinct was to run, so I ran outside to be shocked by a cool breeze.

_*Go east my daughter.*_ A masculine voice told me. . . in my head!

_*Why?*_

_*Just go, meet with a few and then continue onward*_

_*I dunno who you are but I ain't goin' no where until I know why*_

_*Go Leyna, you will meet a robber, and a fighter on your journey. Bring them with, for they are important in your future. Now go my child.* _

Then the voice disappeared, thankfully.

My first instinct was again to run. So naturally I did. I ran until I couldn't go anymore, or at least until all the shouts had died down. I was in some sort of forest, one carefully decorated with thick evergreens and leafy ferns. I kept running until I found a decent looking stream to stop by. My hair was a mess now stuck with twigs and such but all I wanted to do was get by the water. I had always felt stronger surrounded by the liquid so I just fell in. The current wasn't strong so I sat and slept for a good hour or so. Then the voice came back, much to my dismay.

_*My daughter, you mustn't sleep. Go now. Find a shelter. Here, as a token to help you.*_

In my hands was a gold faced watch with a leather strap.

_*What am I supposed to do with dis? It's a freaking watch!*_

This voice was starting to tick me off. SMall waves were forming in the stream as the sky's color started to darken.

_*Spin the hand clockwise it is a sword, spin it counter clockwise it is a bow and arrow. Oh and it tells time.*_

_*Oh joy I can tell time while running for my life. Thanks voice.* _

_*No problem, now go.* _

And off I ran.

I slept for a few minutes by a large evergreen, thankful for the shade of the branches, then went off running east. After a few hours of running and dozing I could hear my stomach grumbling and I knew it was time to eat. After leaving the foster care place in such a hurry I didn't have time to bring simple necessities with. I really wanted to get something to eat, but I realized I had no money. And there was no grocery store in sight. Gods, what I would give for some chocolate. After a few hours I decided to hunt. NAtures grocery store would have to do the trick. I was actually pretty good with a bow and arrow, I got a few squirrels only on my first try. It started getting dark so I decided it was time to make a fire. When the embers started glowing that's when rustles broke out all around me.

"Come here s-s-spawn of the sssea god." When I turned around I saw three snake ladies walking towards me. They were truly horrid creatures. Two carried swords while the other wore only a breast plate. They were hissing as they slid toward me, the scales of their tales glittering with goo. One of the armed snake ladies, obviously the braver of the three, charged me with her glittering sword but I easily shot them down. She fell to the ground, a sea foam colored arrow protruding her chest. As soon as she fell however her body turned to a golden dust. I stared in confusion as the two other snake ladies screamed. Well one tried to scream but it got slightly muffled I shot it in the throat. With the two gone it only left the last one with the breastplate, the ugliest of them all.

"Get ya ugly mug away from me." Then I said as I notched another arrow. The last remaining snake person pounced and damn was she fast. I turned my back and ran as quickly as I could away from the creature as she disappeared into a cloud of fog behind me. That's pretty much so how it went for about four years of my life. Hunting, getting attacked by monsters and then running. But one day though it all changed.

I was sitting in a tree cutting an apple up with my sword when something started hissing a few yards away. I dropped the apple core and leaped, gracefully landing in a crouch on the ground. I kept my eyes on the bushes until something hideous popped out. I nearly flinched as the monster charged towards me. It had six blue hydra heads with snakes for feet. It had dark ominous raven eyes and lion body. This monster just reeked of death. I turned and notched an arrow but the monster kept changing so I sidestepped out of the brush and that is when I stumbled upon a cliff. Waves were crashing below, about a thousand something feet below to be exact. The hydra's hissing was getting closer when the voice decided to show up again.

_*Jump my daughter.* _

_*What drugs you doin? I will die!*_

_*No you won't, jump.* _

_*If I die I will come back and haunt ya.*_

I stared once more at the waves below and as the hydra finally popped out of the underbrush I had made my decision. The wind was whistling past my ears as my raven hair billowed around me. As the water neared I could feel myself growing stronger, almost as if my energy was being charged by the waves, almost as if-

My thoughts were rudely interrupted by my body hitting the surface.

I must have blacked out by the impact because when I woke up I was on a sandy beach with a lady looking down at me. She looked 25ish and was very skinny, her small blouse clinging to her ribcage. She had a slim tan face with big blue eyes surrounded by dark eyelashes, and a tiny nose with some freckles. She had sandy blonde hair that was tumbling in waves onto her small shoulders.

"Are you alright?" The lady's voice sounded calm, and sweet.

"Where am I?" I said in confusion as I pulled my damp hair off of the wet sand.

"And um why am I here. All I remember is falling off a erm. Well falling."

The lady gave a perplexed look but then came back to her cheery smile.

"You are in New York, and I have no clue why you are here. My names Ashley by the way. Now where are your parents sweetie?" Ashley asked as she eyes looked up and down my body. I must have looked strange, a nine year old girl washed up on the other side of the country wearing ripped skinny jeans and a black torn v-neck. Not you average day scenario.

"I don't have 'ny parents. I was in a foster care home but it kinda of um," do I tell her? "flooded." Ashley looked me over once more, her eyebrows furrowing in thought.

"Do you have a place to stay?"

I just shook my head. She looked at me with some pity as her watery blue eyes crinkled in the corners slight.

"My names Leyna Smith. I don' have a last name, and no I um don' remember nothin'."

She gave me a sympathetic look, and then helped me up just as the tide began to come in. The sun was slowly descending in the sky and Ashley looked over at it warily.

"Since it is getting dark you can stay with me if you want. I have a small house and I wouldn't mind some company. If you didn't mind." This lady seemed nice enough. She obviously didn't seem like a Greek or Roman monster so no harm could be done by staying with her for a few nights.

"Thanks, but erm Ashley? You might wanna know I'm what they call "challenged." I'm dyslexic 'n' AD/HD 'n' I have some temper problems." I knew she probably wouldn't want me now but I had to tell her the simple facts about me.

"Well Leyna, my cars over there. How do you think about having your last name be Ripple?"


	2. School will kill me before any monster

**ew a spam of stuff after not posting for months, sorry. **

**my sister is letting me use her laptop today so i am making the most of it. **

**soooo shoot me if you dont like it. **

* * *

Chapter 2

Leyna

After a few months with Ashley, I had to start school. Since I was nine I would be going into 3rd grade but it sucked because it was December and everyone had started already so even the new kids would be used to the system by now.

"Ash I don' have ta go do I?" I really hated the thought of school in general but it also didn't help with being dyslexic and stuff.

"Leyna yes you do and you will have fun! I promise you." With that we left for my new school in her green jeep. I had a new red backpack which was full of snacks and pencils and other school necessities. I was was wearing my usual leather aviator jacket and my black combat boots.

When we arrived in front of the school Ashley walked me to the front office. It was a decent sized school, preschool to eight grade Ashley had said. When we arrived at the office a cheery lady smiled at us both and introduced herself as Miss. Abernathy. She was a cheery woman, about 20, who kept talking while we waited for the principal to come out of her meeting.

Miss. Abernathy talked about how she was getting married in December to a man named Brian Jonast and how they were moving closer Manhattan and how she was going to work at a preppy school called Goode. As we were mid-conversation the principal finally appeared from her office. She had poofy brown hair with a few streaks of gray and soft blue eyes. Her skin was pale with wrinkles starting to form near her chin but she still smiled at Ash and I and started walking me to my classroom.

Mrs. Peterson as she called herself described how there were two other girls in my class with AD/HD and dyslexia also s I wouldn't be alone in my 'struggle.' When we finally reached room 119 I took a deep breath as Mrs. Peterson opened the door and entered without a worry in the world.

The class of twenty or so stopped looking at the teacher in the front and directed their gazes to me. I bit my tongue and I bounced up and down on heels.

"Hello students sorry to interrupt your lessons but this is Leyna Ripple and she will be joining your class now for the rest of the year." The principal said as she nodded towards the woman who stood inn front of the black board. She carefully set down the white piece of chalk that was in her hand as she brushed her hands on her floral dress. She had wavy blonde hair that came down to just below her shoulders and soft brown eyes the color of warm carmel.

"Hello Leyna, I'm Mrs. Weed. You can take a seat in the back between Francesca and Amanda."

I walked down the rows until I reached the back desks and found the empty seat between two girls who seemed to be passing notes. At the sound of their name though their eyes shot up and met my own. I slid into the desk and dropped my backpack at my feet. The girl to my right had long brown hair with auburn high lights that came down to her ribcage and brown eyes that shined with mischief. The girl on my left had a muscular build, with short choppy dirty blonde hair that came down to her shoulders. They both looked me over then kept each others gaze for a minutes before they actually spoke.

"Hey, I'm Francesca Rob. That's Amanada Fray. I guess since you're sitting by us you want to sit by us at lunch?" These girls looked nice enough.

"Freaks." Someone whisper-screamed from in front of us.

"Ya know since I am new I could possiblay get 'way with punchin' ya in da face." I shot back as I slid back in my seat. I didn't know why but these kids were just sending off bad vibes and those vibes really made me want to smack them all.

"Well, I think you can sit by us." Amanda beamed as a toothy smile grew on her face.

That was pretty much this is how all day went. Francesca, Amanda, and I all shared every class together since we needed more help than the other students. It turned out that my two new friends also happened to be dyslexic and be diagnosed with AD/HD. It also helped, since we all were slower and didn't pay attention at all, that my teachers aways put us together in the back. As the years went by we all grew closer together and we found out we all had something similar with eachother: we didn't know who one of our parents were. Francesca had no clue who her dad was, as he left after she was born, and AManda also had no clue who her father was. "He died in war." Is what she always said. But that wasn't the case because of course nothing ever wanted to go easy to whoever was around me.

Once it became the new year, 2002 to be exact, we decided that we all would go through thick and thin together. We would go over to each others houses, mostly mine just because Mrs. Rob was slightly a mess after loosing her husband and her son all in the matter of thirteen years or so and Mrs. Fray was off at military training. So really we all lived a difficult life but we could all fend for ourselves. It was actually quite funny to see the stupid kids in my grade's reactions when they get taken down by a girl seven inches smaller than them. But actually my grammar school years were quite enjoyable. With Cesca and Amanda at my side we were unstoppable. People would make fun of us-we would jam their face into a wall. No one dared mess with my group. Until one day in high school it all came rushing back at me.

"Did ya hear 'bout the new kid? Heard he is hot." Franesca was the one in the group with all the gossip.

"Ya, heard he has no one though. I feel bad." We all were sitting on a park bench eating lunch and talking, as usual.

"Hey there he is." When I turned my head I saw a tallish guy about 5'11" with shiny black hair that was choppy and shaggy looking. He looked Italian but his skin was whiter than any Italian I had ever seen. He was walking with his hands in his black jeans whistling a tune under his breath as he kicked a stone with his shoe. He was wearing a simple skull t-shirt that clung to his thin muscular frame and on his finger was a silvery-white skull ring.

"He's kinda cute." I murmured under my breath as I examined him from afar. I couldn't help but stare at him. Francesca nearly choked on her water.

"Then talk to him Ley! Your hot enough!" I looked down at myself self-consciously. My raven hair was pulled into a high pony tail showing off my quadruple piercing in my ear and in my cartilage. I was wearing black ripped skinny jeans and a plain white shirt with back sleeves. I thought I looked pretty nice considering my normal outfits.

"Ya, be right back." I started walking towards him but a blonde bimbo jumped in my way, her skirt shoved halfway up her arse.

"OHMYGOD NICO! WELCOME TO OUR SCHOOL!" Of course it was a dumb cheerleader. She was smiling so wide I swear her clown make up crinkled. He just kindly pushed her away and started walking towards the football fields still whistling as if he hadn't just turned a girl down. Ugh it was like chasing a dog. I jogged up to him until there was only a few feet between us.

"Hey!" Gosh I was good with words. He turned around and gave me a lazy smile.

"I heard you were new here. Name's Leyna Ripple. If ya need anything, just ask or come by my bench over there. I'm sure one of my girls could help you out." He looked at me again, this time with more thought.

"Okay Leyna, thanks. By the way, Nico Di'Angelo." He gave me another smile and started walking towards a group of people. God he was really hot.

As he walked away I turned to go back to Amanda and Francesca to tell them that I actually did indeed say hello but a blondie got in my way before I had the chance.

"Listen here 'Leyna' I don't care how weird you are but stay away from Nico."

"Relax Roxie, I just said hi."

"Still, stay away."

"Why? What you going to do? Hit me?" I scoffed.

Then she did something she shouldn't have done. She actually slapped me. Straight in the face.

"That's it blondie." I said through gritted teeth. I could see a few students starting to gather around us but I really didn't care. Francesca and Amanda had also started to get up from our bench but at this moment in time nothing really mattered. The only thing on my mind was having Roxie Pix learn a lesson for once. She took a step back as her smug smile fell from her face. She almost looked scared. A small rain had started coming down and the moment Roxie lifted her head I knew that was the moment to well, maim her slightly.

I first grabbed Roxie's hair and yanked hard pulling loose some of her platinum blonde hair extensions. While she clutched her head I punched her straight in the nose. Then as she cupped her nose and tears started to form in her eyes I kneed her in the stomach knocking the wind out of her. Blood started dripping down from her nose as she bent over her knees, her hair a mangy mess and her top now stained with her nose blood.

"Don' ever tell me what ta do." I then took a step away from the crumpled girl as she fell to the ground.

"Oh and here's ya hair." I said as I threw her few strands of bleach blonde extensions at her.

"Well? What are you all starin' at!" I felt the anger subside a tiny bit when someone grabbed my arm. Thankfully before I smacked the person I realized that it was Nico who had grabbed me.

"Leyna breath okay? It's okay." His breath smelled of cinnamon and mint, a very good combination if I had any say in it.

"Fine." I mumbled. He just looked at me then smiled. Then I remembered Francesca and Amanda were there also. The rain had stopped but it still left my hair slightly damp.

"Girly! Wow um Leyna, beating people up is my thing so leave that to me. You still have some good girl in ya." Amanda always knew what to say when I was angry.

"Na, your thing _used_ to be beating people up. Now it is my turn to shine." I smiled at them and skipped back to my table. They followed close behind chuckling to themselves.


	3. Trouble Takes A Turn

**okay so I have been working my tail off to add stuff to this story and so far I added 4,000+ words and 5 pages. **

**ALSO FOR BABY WAVES I HAVE TWO CHAPTERS TO SEND OUT BUT ONE NEEDS EDITING AND ONE I NEED TO FINISH. you guys get to find out where maxibby is;) or well, most of you already have a guessssssss**

Chapter 3

Leyna

After a few days Nico joined our group. Around late June, only a few weeks until summer, that's when the thing attacked. It was just a normal summer day, hot and hazy with a high humidity count to top it off. Nico, Francesca, Amanda and I were walking and talking as we walked through the halls. When we got back to our lockers we all put away our old books and grabbed what we needed for the next class. I opened my dark blue locker and then started shoving my chemistry books inside. I checked my schedule and thankfully, thankfully, I found out my next class was gym. Usually in gym my teacher allowed us to play dodge ball. But one can only hope.

I grabbed my sack of gym clothes and practically ran to the locker room. I was pretty quick for an eighteen year old. I only had a few more weeks left in this hell hole and I was going to spend them how I wanted. So no time would be wasted listening to Roxie bash other girls for not having a perfect body. While me and my girls were walking into the locker room we found out it was't dodgeball but in fact swimming, which was even better! I was an amazing swimmer, not to gloat, but I could breath underwater so that kind of helped. I also have learned how to control it, which would have been cool but I couldn't show anyone. Not even Ashley knew I was a demigod. In fact no one knew except that voice that was in my head when I was five. He was actually the one to tell me I was an offspring from the gods and that all of the Greek and Roman myths were true. Like you could be just walking down the streets and a god could be there, or a monster. Depending on the god I would rather have a god than a monster.

There was this thing called mist though that could hide things like swords and weapons even places from mortals. So far though I haven't met any other demigods or even a god in the flesh but only monsters and such. Like once I was walking home and these stupid Scyrthian dracanae, a snake lady, and an empousa, these vampire like creatures with a donkey leg and a metal one, came hissing at me that they would kill all of the offspring of the sea god and it kind of caused a slight pause in my walk. As I killed them both the empousa screamed that she would make me pay for what Perseus did to her sister. Whoever this Perseus person was he really caused me some trouble.

After we changed into our bathing suits we grabbed a towel on our way out just as everyone else started rushing in. Just as I predicted Roxie was already whispering about this girl Fiona about not having a flat stomach. I would have smacked her but I realy couldn't afford detention today. Today Ashley was taking me comic book shopping and oh my lord I would not miss quality family time. Or my Batman.

As I pushed open our pool doors I entered the complex with Amanda and Francesca right behind me, mumbling something about Hollywood Undead and birthdays. As I set my towel down, a red one of course, I noticed that Nico was staring at me. I up looked at him and smiled cheekily seeing the hint of blush rising up his neck. That's when my Coach told us to practice our dives because we were having a diving contest. He also said he was leaving for the day so a substitute would watch us to make sure no one drowned.

After everyone finally emerged from the locker rooms we got into our groups. The first to go up on the board was the guys. They all just jumped in and tried to make the biggest splash, except some had money going around to see who would get the best flip. About half way through Nico was up. He did a perfect flip and landed in the water without a splash. After about ten more guys went until they finished and the girls were up. After about five Francesca was up. She got up and jumped very high, did one flip and penciled in. Then Amanda went and did a cannon ball, splashing all the cheerleaders making them squeal. Next was me.

I climbed up the ladder and thought about what I was going to do. An idea then popped into my head. I jumped off the high dive, flipping about ten times and then I finally went into a spiral dive. I broke the surface almost immediately as I swam towards the side of the large pool. I got a few claps and a few whistles as I was about to pull myself out of the lukewarm water but then decided to rejuvenate a tiny bit of my energy. The cheerleaders were up next but they all were doing a routine off so it wasn't anything exciting. I turned away and swam towards the edge. When I reached the edge of the pool Nico and my girls complimented me on my dive.

"I can see you have a real connection with the water, wait, your aren't wet!" Nico said without much surprise. Both Francesca and Amanda both stared at me in confusion as I scratched the back of my head that was just starting to dampen. God what to say?

"Oh um... Ya." I mumbled as I pulled myself out and hurried off into the bathrooms. I turned just as I opened the door to see Nico talking with Francesca and Amanda but then something happened.

Our substitute "coach" Mrs. Wreck started morphing into some horrible beast. She was too terrible to describe. She was a big black beast with curling horns. Her eyes were fire red and actually did have fire spewing out of them. It had a large spiked tail, kind of like a dogs but worse. It then grew long pointy teeth that looked rather painful to brush. i felt bad for her toothbrush. I flipped out-just inside my head-and then looked over to where my towel was with my watch concealed inside.I sprinted over to the chair as students ran over towards the exits and thankfully they left. All but Francesca, Amanda, and surprisingly Nico. As I turned my watch hand it turned to a shimmering silver and green sword. The metal was cool against my damp skin and I suddenly was thankful I hadn't gotten fully wet. I then did the stupidest thing ever. I charged it.

The monster leaped at Francesca and Amanda, who were both standing closest to her, but Nico somehow had an obsidian colored black sword which he used to cut off one of the monsters legs six legs.

"CURSE YOU CHILD!" The monster yelled at Nico. He didn't even seem effectedby the creature but sliced off another leg without a problem.

"Dude, one of my best friends killed Kronos, you can't possibly think you could beat me, the Ghost King who survived Tartarus!" Nico shouted defiantly. _Ghost king? _He, a ghost king? Was he one too?

I wanted to help out Nico but he seemed to have this thing under control. I couldn't have been the only one noticing the rooms lighting seemed to grow darker as he fought. The monster knocked Nico's sword a yard away, leaving a few claw mark on his wrist and soon blood started to make an appearance.

"Nico!" I yelled as I turned my sword back into a watch and then turned it into a bow and arrow. I notched tow arrows at a time and I kept hitting her, but she still hadn't turned to dust. She finally took a step back with one of her remaining legs and neared the pool. I smiled slightly and Amanda just looked at me with complete horror. I felt a tugging feeling in my stomach as a huge hand of water reached out of the pool soon grasping the large monster.

"WE WILL GET YOU SPAWN OF THE SEA GOD! ONE DAY FOR IF WE CAN NOT KILL PERSEUS WE WILL KILL YOU FOR ALL HE HAS DONE!" The monster's voice was hoarse and sounded like nails on a chalk board. The monster sounded like it was going to say something else but Nico stabbed it in the chest with his fallen weapon. Who the heck was this Perseus? Must have been made fun of a lot cause of his name. Still no matter how weird his name he had caused me a lot of trouble over the years.

"Nice bow Ley, now come on guys. We are going someplace safe." Nico walked hurriedly to the locker rooms. We all followed as Francesca and Amanda exchanged worried glances. We changed into our clothes quickly and then followed Nico towards the exit.

"Okay don't freak out okay?" He then grabbed us my stomach dropped. I felt sick but somehow before I could pass out I landed on soft grass. I looked up and somehow we had traveled in front of a big pine tree. Beyond the tree was a camp, with about a dozen cabins, a strawberry field, and a lake. I stood in awe as Nico dragged me, Francesca and Amanda across a boarder. Then I saw him.

A centaur with brown beard strolled up to us, his white hide trailing behind him.

"Thank you Nico, I see now we have some new campers." Nico bowed slightly and backed away from the large horse man.

"This is Francesca Rob, Amanda Fray, and Leyna Ripple. Can I give them a tour Chiron please?" Nico said as he pouted and made his dark eyes look like a baby seal's.

"Fine, you can take Miss. Leyna. Go ask the Stoll brothers to take Amanda and Francesca." Chiron, I had definitely heard of him before. I stood there on the hill casually changing my bow into a watch and then a sword and back again.

"Leyna may I ask you something?"

"What ya need?"

"Well, that sword you have. Can I see it?" He asked as he examined the blade in my hands.I handed it over to him and as he turned it over and over in his hands a few times as he furrowed his bushy eyebrows together.

"Also, were you adopted by any chance?" His eyes hinted at his curiosity but he still focused on my blade.

"This looks like Percy's." The centaur mumbled under his breath.

"Ya. I ran away from a foster home, lived in the woods for a few years and then was adopted at age 9." I said as Chiron handed me back my sword.

"This looks like Percy's." Chiron mumbled.

"Um Chiron? Can I get them now?" Nico looked as if he wanted to just run and go, already having one leg bent.

"Why of course Nico. But don't disappear while your gone."

A few minutes later Nico came back with two boys, both tall and brunettes, identical twins to be exact.

"Ooooo newbies." The first boy said.

"Fresh meat." The other said as he flashed me a smile.

"I'm Conor and this is Travis, pleasure to meet you." At that moment something began to glow brightly over Francesca's head.

"Hey! We got a sister!" Both the Stoll brothers's high-fived.

"Hail Francesca Rob, Daughter of Hermes." Francesca smiled, a tiny bit of confusion and embarrassment on her face

"Come on sis we will get ya on this tour." Then the three walked off, the two boys having their arms thrown over Francesca's shoulders laughing and shoving each other as if they had known each other for years.

"Okay Nico go get Clarisse. She will give a tour to Amanda."

Nico ran off, but shadow traveled (I figured that out on my own) to an ugly red cabin with chains and a hog's head in the front.

"Leyna, go knock on Cabin 3 and ask Percy Jackson to give you a tour okay?"

"Kay Chiron." And off I went.

I trudged along down the hill until I was met by the cabins. I found cabin 3 pretty easily, odds on one side evens on the other. I knocked once then twice and a boy with black windswept hair and sea green eyes, so pretty much so exactly like me, opened the door.

"Can I help you?" He asked lifting an eyebrow.

"Um Chiron said ya would give me a tour." I said as I shifted my weight from foot to foot. I knew this cabin, I had seen it once a very long time ago.

"Oh ya, sure! As you probably know I am Percy, Percy Jackson the one and only son of Poseidon." I had a brother?

"I've heard ya name before ya." I said as I thought of all of the monsters who had mentioned Perseus. This was him? He was good looking ya, only because I looked like him, with a height of about 6'0" but he did't look like someone who could be hated by so many monsters.

"I am Leyna. Um Leyna Ripple. Daughter of..." Should I tell him? Or just wait until fate brought it forward.

"Do you not know who your parent is yet? Have you been claimed?" He asked as his eyes roamed over my 5'5" figure.

"I have a good guess." I just gave him a sly smile as I looked past Percy. His room was a complete mess, clothes and armor everywhere. So we already had something in common.

"Sorry for the mess, I just came back from the Argo II and I mean a boy who hasn't cleaned his room for months should get a break am I right?" He asked as he stifled a laugh and ran a hand through his hair. I tilted my head in confusion as I thought of all of the things in Greek mythology that had to do with Argo II. Percy smacked himself in the head as he let out another laugh.

"Sorry you're new here. The Argo II is a ship me and a few of the other seven, people from the prophecy about defeating the giants, were on for a long time until we finally did put Gaea back to sleep, not permanent but better than nothing, but ya. Argo II is a ship created by the one and only Leo Valdez." Percy said as he extended his hands. I again looked at him with confusion but couldn't help but laugh.

"You put Gaea back ta sleep?" I said as I looked him up and down. He pouted and crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"Why yes I did. I also killed Kronos, saved Olympus numerous times, am known as the Savior of Olympus and Hero of Olympus, and oh I made it out of Tartarus alive." Percy said as he puffed out his chest a little. I raised my eyebrow and then looked him up and down again.

"Oh and I held the sky. And made it out of the Sea of Monsters, saved the Golden Fleece, killed the one and only Minotaur and the Nemean Lion, and survived the Labyrinth. Also," gods what else has this boy done? "I became a Praetor after knowing the Roman's for only a little while, bathed in the River Styx and lived, and I also found Zeus's Master Bolt when I had just found out I was a demigod at age twelve. Oh and I interrupted my own funeral and am one of the only male demigods actually liked by the Artemis who I have also saved." Percy said as he smirked to himself. I didn't stare at him or swoon I just looked at him with fury.

"All of your accomplishments have made monsters attack me to try and get vengeance on you by trying to kill me!" I shouted as I clenched my fists. Percy looked at me with confusion for a minute before he tilted his head almost silently asking why.

"Now that is classified information." I said as I stepped away from the door and back onto the soft earth.

"So are ya goin' ta give me a tour or not?" I said as I started fiddling with my watch strap. Percy nodded as he leaped next to me and started explaining as we went.

"So you already seem to know about everything Greek and why you are here and blah blah blah." Percy said as he explained about the other gods and the different cabins. I was paying attention until I heard him mention Nico.

"Nico is currently the only inhabitant to the Hades cabin because his half sister is Roman so she stays at the other camp, but she is staying for the week just because our oracle Rachel predicted that three new demigods were going to be added to our camp and she really wanted to see you. Nico saved her from the underworld though, she gave up living in paradise so her mom would live in the Fields of Asphodel and not the Fields of Punishment." Percy said as we walked past the lake. Percy moved his hands and the waves crashed more towards us. I was itching to splash him but then I remembered I was hiding who my father was. Gods the urge was so strong to get this showboat wet.

"And then Nico and his sister were stuck in the Lotus Casino for seventy years or something so at this moment in time they would both should be about eighty or so." Percy said as we walked back up towards the cabin, the sun slowly lowering in the sky.

"Wait, Nico has a sister besides Hazel?" I asked as I lifted my eyes to met Percy's. His were full of pain as he looked at the ground.

"Used to." He mumbled as he looked towards the pavilion.

"I'll race ya." I said trying to change the subject as I held out a dollar from my pocket. Percy chuckled and nodded as I took off and ran off in the direction of the pavilion. He followed behind laughing. Then I ran into Amanda and Clarisse.

Literally, I ran straight into Clarisse sending her stumbling a few feet back.

"Watch it." Clarisse growled through gritted teeth.

"I was, but then you hastily moved in front of me." I gave her a half smile then started talking to Amanda.

"Ya, camp seems pretty cool. Just wish my dad would claim me already." As if on cue a red image shimmered above Amanda's head.

"Ey! Welcome Amanda Daughter of Ares!" Clarisse clapped her on the shoulder and then led her off again.

"Yo, Leyna it's time for dinner. Are you sure you can't tell me who your parent is?" Percy said gave me baby seal eyes.

"Positive." Then I walked off with Percy to the pavilion, but I arrived first so I won oour bet of one dollar. I saw Francesca talking with the Stoll brothers at the Hermes's table. The boys were laughing and throwing stuff at the Demeter cabin and Francesca. One of the girls grew vines on Conor's legs, and Travis flung another grape at her head snickering as she let out a loud groan.

My thoughts were interrupted by Chiron who just appeared next to me.

"Child, I believe you know who-" he was interrupted by a cool sea breeze. Standing in the middle of the pavilon was the one and only Poseidon. He wore a floral printed shirt and khaki shorts.

"Hello demigods! I've come to claim my daughter, and of course say hello to Percy!" He nodded in Percy's directions.

"All hail Leyna Smith Jackson! Daughter of Poseidon!" Poseidon's voice boomed throughout the silent pavilion. All eyes were on me looking for a reaction but I just stood there looking at him in some sort of rage full awe.

"Your da voice that talked ta me when I was five weren't ya?" I took out my watch and spun the hand so it turned into a glimmering sword.

"Why of course Leyna."

"But my last name ain't Jackson, it's Ripple." I had a tone in my voice that got curious glances from the other campers.

"Your original name was Jackson because you are Percy's sister, actually his twin to be exact. We had to separate you at birth because, well. Two big-three kids together doesn't stand a good chance against monsters. And being my children well lets just say if you both got mad then mayhem. Hurricanes everywhere, earth quakes. The whole nine yards. I only cared for your safety "

"So ya say ya care 'bout my safety but ya let a freaking five year old live in the woods for four freaking years alone! What the hell man!" Some of the campers backed away. Others stared at me in confusion. Well it looked like confusion, maybe even a slight bit of fear. I only now realized that a rain had started to form outside and the waves at the beach were lapping the sand with more force than before.

"Calm child now you can see why I had to separate you and Percy. Now go. I'm sorry to have disturbed you all." With that as fast as he had come he disappeared in a calm sea breeze.

"Fuck him." I mumbled to myself as I sat down at the Poseidon table. About six people came up after and swarmed Percy.

"Percy! You never said anything about a sister!" A small little Latino boy cried. He looked at me, smiled, then looked back at Percy.

"You don't even have the decency to tell your girlfriend." A tallish blonde exclaimed.

"Calm down guys, let him have air. Hello Leyna, I'm Hazel." The girl looked about my age, maybe one year younger. She had chocolate skin and very curly cinnamon gold hair, and she shiny golden eyes.

"Nice to meet ya Hazel. Um Percy, care ta introduce me to ya friends?" I glanced back at my new found brother who just smiled sheepishly.

"Well Leyna, this is Hazel daughter of Pluto, Annabeth daughter of Athena, Leo son of Hephaestus, Jason son of Jupiter and Zeus, Piper daughter of Aphrodite, and Frank son of Mars." He pointed to each one as he spoke.

"Wait-why are Hazel and Frank Roman and not at Camp Jupiter?" They all stared at me.

"How did you know about Camp?" The big one, Frank, asked.

"Poseidon. When I was little I was um. Well I was 'born' there. In California." I just shrugged off their looks and started eating, setting aside an apple that I would later put in the fire.

"Percy, how are you and Leyna related! Your so-" Leo gestured to Percy. "And Leyna's all well. Let's just say you could be an Aphrodite kid." I blushed a tiny bit. Leo smiled at me then Percy hit Leo in the stomach. "Dude, I just found out I had a sister, who's my twin, so save the flirting for later okay?" Leo glanced up at Percy, but his hair toppled into his eyes as he gave a half hearted smile.

"So, Leyna you lived in the woods for four years?" Piper sounded as if she wanted to change the subject so I went along with it.

"Ya, since I um. Ran 'way from a foster home that I kinda flooded at the age of five 'n' I was huntin' and livin' in the woods since then. Then when I was nine I jumped off a cliff and ended up in New York, so I live with my mom Ashley." I kept fiddling with the hem of my shirt as I talked.

"Running away is my thing Leyna." Leo winked at me and blocked Percy's chest shot. Hazel rolled her eyes then said she and Frank were going to be on their way to visit Reyna. The other five said goodbye and we all filed out. While Percy's friends chatted I snuck out of the pavilion, after I dropped the apple, and started walking towards the lake.

I found a comfy rock right by the water and I sat down, starting to chuck pebbles into the uneasy water. My thoughts were interrupted by a voice behind me.

"Leyna?"

* * *

**whoosh another chapter**


	4. I can see the stars again

**shortie but no spot really popped out at me to add stuff sooooo here it is**

* * *

Chapter 4

Leyna

"Leyna?" Nico Di'Angelo voice was calm and steady like usual.

"Oh hi, sorry if I interrupted anything." I mumbled under my breath.

"Oh no your fine. What's wrong Ley?" He took three fingers and lifted my chin up so I looked him in the eyes.

"Nothing. Everythin's peachy." I could feel tears in my eyes for Hades knows why!

"Leyna." He had a sympathetic look in his eyes as he let go of my chin. I rested my head against his chest and just silently sobbed. Nico began rubbing small circles in my back as he pulled me into a hug. Not one of those weak hugs you give to old people but a hug that made me feel protected.

"It's alright Leyna." Nico kept repeating in my ear. I just shook my head as the tears streamed down my face.

"Why can't I just get a normal life? Why did Poseidon send me off and not Percy? Hmm? Why did I have to go and never know I had a mom, like a real mom." I could only manage one word at a time. The tears didn't stop streaming as my vision blurred with tears.

"I don't know but it's okay Leyna. You have family here." Nico's voice was reassuring. He kept stroking my wild hair and rubbing the small of my back as I tried to stop the tears. I finally controlled my sobs for just enough time to look him in the eyes.

"Nico. I really wanna tell ya-" I was interrupted by Nico pressing his lips against mine. His mouth tasted like cinnamon and mint, but his lips were very soft. I was appalled by his motion but I finally leaned into it, deepening it quite a lot. We sat their kissing for a few minutes until he broke it. He did look really handsome with the moon light reflecting off of the waves. The next few minutes I just sat there in his arms, peacefully watching the water. Then we just laid in the sand watching the stars and constellations moving above us.

"Zoë the huntress." Nico pointed to a constellation. It did look as if the star was shooting an arrow.

"She was such a good person, but now she is living in the stars." I gave Nico a look and he explained about Zoë's life and all about the quest that would be her final days. We must have stayed under the stars for hours, but soon I drifted into a deep sleep, surrounded by Nico's arms.


	5. She's always watching

**blarg i havent eaten anything for breakfast because i am fasting. my stomach wants to die...**

Chapter 5

Francesca

It was cool knowing I had a brother. Well twin brothers, and a whole cabin full of siblings. In my life I had an older brother named Henry. Henry had died all of the sudden in a mental hospital hospital though. Henry claimed he had seen 'monsters' and visions and such and obviously they thought he was mad. I just found out recently the same thing had happened to a few others and that Henry didn't just "die," he was actually killed by one of the Furies. For years my mom and I struggled with money until one day a UPS man gave us enough money for a house, and food for many years. It was only the day I got to camp that I found out that UPS man was actually Hermes.

"Soooo Francesca, how long have you known Amanda?" Conor and Travis kept asking me questions about my past and my history with my friends.

"Since preschool. We were known as the 'freaks' in school because she was, well always built and I always stole things from people." Conor and Travis both smiled at each other.

"So-you and Amanda are close?" Conor was starting to annoy me.

"Yes! For the thousandth time! Stop asking about Amanda for Pete's sake!" I playfully punched Conor in the shoulder as he pouted at me.

"So Francesca-" Travis started.

"You can call me Cesca."

"Sorry, so Cesca, how long have you known Leyna?"

"Since 3rd grade. Why?" He looked at the ground then started smirking.

"How long has Nico and Leyna known each other?" Travis kept smirking as we came neared to the beach.

"Since they were 14, and she's 18 now. Why?"

Travis and Conor both pointed at the beach, smirking to themselves. When I looked over I saw two figures laying on the sand. One figure had what looked like arms wrapped around the other one.

"Gods help us all." I mumbled to myself as I threw my face upward.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do while I'm gone." I hugged my brothers and then ran down to the beach. When I arrived they both looked asleep, carefully strewn out about the sand. _Ugh, why me_. I then thought of a plan to wake them. A few minutes later I had a can of whipped cream and a pillow with me. I squirted the whipped cream on the pillow and held it in front of Nico and Leyna's peaceful looking faces.

"WAKE UP!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. Both Nico and Leyna woke with a jump and ended up with their faces in whipped cream.

"Oh-my-gods!" I fell over into the wet sand laughing. They both gave embarrassed looks as they wiped their eyes clear of the white cream. Then Leyna gave a cheeky smile to Nico.

"SHI-" Before I could complete my sentence a gigantic wave toppled over my head engulfing my entire body with freezing water.

"Your no fun." I mumbled as the water retracted and went back into the lake.

"Your no fun either, really whipped cream?" Nico said as he licked his lips a look of pleasure clear on his face.

"Yes, whipped cream. I was going to use shaving cream but that's not edible. And food is always better!" I then noticed I was starving.

"Um guys? What were you doing anyway?" I felt myself shifting from foot to foot the way you do when something is awkward.

"You know, talking. Then we dozed off." Leyna laughed at Nico as if it were some sort of inside joke.

"I miss all the fun." I pouted and folded my arms in front of me. Both Nico and Leyna fell over laughing.

"You know-" Nico started.

"I think Valdez might like you." I then felt myself fighting back the redness crawling up my neck.

"Really?" I probably sounded to anxious but I didn't really care.

"Ya, he was talking about you... A lot."

"He's a Hephaestus cabin right?"

"You got that right."

"Okay then. I will see you all later." I sprinted up the beach leaving Nico and Leyna laying under the stars, whipped cream still on their clothes.


	6. A friendly spar never killed anyone

**ahhh we are almost to the end of chapters i have previously fixed. I DUNNO MAN BUT MY DEMIGOD THOUGHTS ARE FLOWING AND NOT MY THOUGHTS FOR OTHER STORES SO HHBSFIHUDSKLV**

**if you can make an acronymout of that i will love you forever.**

* * *

Chapter 6

Leyna

After a few hours laying under the glistening stars Nico and I went back to our cabins. It was dark out and I could hear the screeching of the harpies off in the distnace. It was sad to see Nico go but I promised him I would meet up with him later tomorrow. When I finally reached my cabin door I heard feet rushing over to meet me on the other side. A few seconds later Percy appeared in front of me panting like a dog.

"LEYNA!" He exclaimed as he threw his hands into the air.

"WHERE IN HADES WERE YOU?" He sounded as if he had just ran a marathon because he was practically hyperventilating.

"Oh ya know, round camp. Why? What goin' on?" He scowled at me, then raised his eyebrow.

"Francesca told me you were with Nico." I felt my face redden a bit at his name.

"Ya we were talkin' on da beach. Now can ya please move?" I gestured towards the door but Percy stayed in place blocking my entry into our cabin.

"Percy, move ya ass." I then forcefully pushed through him out of the way and flopped on my bed.

"Leyna, I'm just worried about you. I don't want you getting hurt by anyone. Not yet." Percy tickled my foot as he walked past and I ended up kicking him in the arm. He staggered for a few seconds then regained his balance with a playful anger on his face.

"Don't ya worry Percy. Imma fine woman who can take care 'o' herself."

"I know you can-" Percy started but I cut him off.

"You can't contain the sea Percy. You must let water run free." And with that I curled up into my soft blankets and fell into a deep sleep.

I had heard of demigod dreams and how the events usually occurred or had occurred previously. Having known the truth of being a demigod at such a young age I had suffered through the strange dreams and nightmares every time I closed my eyes. But this time it was different.

In my dreams I saw a wooden humungous ship with a metal dragon on the mast and what looked like the seven with Percy and Annabeth dangling over a dark pit. Percy was too far down to grab Nico's extended hand and he was only holding onto a small ledge. Percy said something to Nico and Nico looked about ready to cry. He nodded though and at that moment Percy let go of his handhold and Annabeth and him plummeted down into the abyss. The scene shifted and I was back in the woods running from the snake ladies. In it I looked fearless, my mouth moving but no words coming out. Even at a young age I was stubborn enough to sass some demon thing. The scene shifted again to what looked like Olympus although I had never been there before. The gods were all yelling at each other inside of the throne room. It seemed that Hades also had visited from the Underworld just to join in the argument at hand. Poseidon and Hades seemed to be screaming at each other from opposite sides of the room.

_"KEEP YOUR SON AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER!" _

_"KEEP YOUR DAUGHTER AWAY FROM MY SON!" _

_Poseidon and Hades went on for hours as it seemed until Aphrodite broke in. _

_"YOU WILL NOT BREAK UP NIYNA! OR LEYICO! YOU DARE MESS WITH THEM AND I WILL PAINT YOUR KINGDOMS PINK!" With that all the gods looked at Aphrodite as she glowed a bright pink aura. Then a flash of pink engulfed the entire room. As soon as the rose scented fog disappeared it revealed that Poseidon's thrones was bright pink._

_"__Oh and Hades since you do not have a throne, I sent some pink on the way to your castle down under." Aphrodite smirked as Hades' face turned a funny shade of yellow. _

_"CURSE YOU APHRODITE!" Both the gods screamed._ Zeus was about to intervene but then I woke up to cold water being splashed in my face.

"DA FUCK WAS DAT FOR PERCY!" Percy stood over my bed with an empty cup of water with his face twisted into an evil grin. His smile faltered though when he saw the water coming back at him.

"Ha!" I yelled as the water hit him straight in the face soaking the front of his orange Camp Half-Blood shirt.

"Now what the fuck did ya want?" I sat up in my bed and placed a hand over the wet spots on my sheets and watched as the water dissipated.

"Well aren't you cheerful today." I glared at him and he smiled back. He was a good seven inches taller than me but even though I was small I could kick ass.

"Tell me or I'm going ta sleep." I laid back down but Percy yanked my foot and I fell flat on my back on the cold wooden floor. My annoying twin was getting on my nerves.

"TELL ME DEAR GODS NOW WHILE I'M AWAKE!" I pulled myself off of the floor and not so gently kicked him in the stomach and sat back on my bed.

"Fine-Nico, Amanda, and Francesca were looking for you. They wanted to see if you wanted to spar."

"Ya seriously woke me up for that?" Gods this boy annoyed me.

"Of course now get up." He shoved me up and handed me a black duffel bag. It was one of those bags that you thought of an article of clothing and poof! It was there. When I opened the bag I found ripped black jeans, shiny combat boots and an orange camp shirt. I changed very quickly and trudged off to the training area to see Francesca and Amanda chopping dummies in half as Nico watched.

"Hey sleepy head!" Francesca squealed as she ran up to me in a camp shirt, dark red jeans, and brown combat boots. Francesca gave me a tight hug and whispered into my ear.

"Did you have fun with Nico last night?" I gave her a knowing smile and then walked up to Nico and Amanda.

"How was your sleep?" Nico asked as he gave me an awkward hug but I rejected it with a turn of my back and a puff of laughter. Nico grumbled something and gently shoved me as Amanda and Francesca tried to muffle their laughter.

"I slept well, weird dreams." Then Amanda pulled me into a conversation about how her cabin was so cool and there were so many weapons littered about so if you didn't watch where you stepped you could get a katana sticking out of your foot. She was about to tell me about the smoke bombs some of her half-brothers were making before Francesca interrupted by asking me if I wanted to spar her. I nodded as I changed my watch into my thin sword.

She had two celestial bronze hunting knives but used the bigger of the two but both seemed to fit perfectly into her hand. While going sword against knife I won easily with a flip of my wrist. I then went onto Amanda who was a bit harder to fight. She fought with a big badass sword that was at least 2 feet long with a gnarly edge to it. She pared and I blocked and after about 20 minutes I ended up with her sword in my hand, her on the ground brushing dirt off of her jeans.

"Nice Ley. Nico-after you!" Amanda got up off the dirt and took her sword back and went off to chat with Francesca. Nico stalked up to me with his black sword.

"Sooooo I've heard ya dad is Hades?" I said as we started I slashed at him.

"Yup. Hope that doesn't change anything." He smiled as I almost cut his head off.

"Hope it doesn't change nothin' that I'm Percy's twin." I smirked at his look of accomplishment as he almost knocked my sword from the dirt but failed as I tightened my grip on the handle. I suddenly noticed the fog in the air and where there is fog there is water that comes with it. I felt a clenching in ym stomach as the dew in the air grabbed at Nico's blade but sadly we were battling under a shady tree and he willed the darkness to cloud my vision as he grabbed my copy of Riptide, Tsunami, or Τσουνάμι in Greek.

In the end I ended up with his Stygian iron sword and he ended up with Τσουνάμt. We both decided to end it with a tie and as we were going to shake on it I grabbed Nico's extended hand and judo flipped him.

"I WIN!" I screamed in triumph as I went on running about the arena yelling, "I WIN!" over and over again until Nico tackled me from behind making me land on the grass with a big pile of dust following after.

"Not so fast Leyna." He breathed into my ear before I wriggled out from under his heavy body. Being small had it's advantages when it wanted it.

He reached for me again I ducked to get out of the way of his arm. He tried to grab my waist but I dashed towards the lake before he could reach me. A few minutes later Nico caught up breathing very heavily.

"Dang girl. You run fast." Nico had his hands on his knees and was bending over trying to catch his breath.

"Yup, it's ma skill." I smiled and turned around to face the water. A few water naiads surfaced and winked at m but as Nico came they ducked under the water, their blue hair soon blending in with the clear water.

"So, how's knowing you have a brother?"

"Well...It's different. He's a pain in the ass sometimes though. He got ticked off when Cesca told him I was with ya last night." I twirled my raven hair around my finger whilst waiting for a reply.

"Oh...I should talk with him. About, well ya know." Nico was about to get up and leave but for some act of the gods I jumped up and tackled him bringing him to the wet sand. Before he could say anything I crashed against his. He resisted for a second but then just went with it. We broke apart a few seconds later before he started getting up.

"I love ya Nico. I truly do." I breathed into his ear before letting go of his warm hand. Nico smiled at me then ran off in the direction of Poseidon's cabin. Gods it's been a very long time since I was in love.


	7. Definitely not Harmonia

**ew so much typing and I got lost in this goddess/god website and then I got lost in the House of Hades and the Last Olympian and oh my gods I wasted so much time... OOOPPPPPSSSS**

* * *

Chapter 7

Leyna

Back when I was 13 I really liked a boy named Joe Canstella. He was a built up guy, shiny short black hair and soft blue eyes. He was on the football team and most everyone with a brain liked him. But at the same time he didn't like everyone. He was usually a kind person but if you messed with his friends he was going to pummel you. That's why I liked him.

In February there was a Valentine's Day dance and everyone who was anyone was going. Like it was one of the biggest things about seventh grade. Francesca and Amanda kept pestering me on asking Joe so one day I decided to pick up my courage and do it. I was about to go to his locker but I saw the devil. Well not the actual devil but Roxie Pix, the devil's look alike, eating Joe's face. Well she kissed him for a long while until Joe finally pushed her off. Roxie smiled my direction then sauntered off towards her group of barbies. I never looked at Joe the same way again. I just turned the corner and pushed past everyone that was in my way. That's one of the reasons I'm not really a people person.

But with Nico I felt different, I felt almost safe. Now that was one of the reasons I why I got into the fight with that Ares kid Vico. Nico and I were walking towards the Pavilion and just as we were walking in I heard Vico and a few of his half-brothers were standing by the large crack in the marble floor by the west entrance.

"Remember how Nico made this when he was ten? Gods he was so annoying back then." One of Vico's friends mumbled under his breath. I looked over at him to realize that was Derian, the annoying seventeen year old who had been here since he was twelve.

"He is still annoying now? I mean he shouldn't even be here nonetheless alive." Vico snickered as he put his hands on his hips. I was gritting my teeth together as my fingers were itching to get to grab Tsunami. The last thing he said was the thing that sent me off.

"Ya I mean why would you run away after your stupid sister died. I mean-" Before Vico could finish his sentence I had my sword pressed to his collar bone.

"I wouldn't finish that sentence if I were ya." I growled through gritted teeth as I pressed my blade deeper into his skin, just enough so some blood started to drip. I could see the other Ares kids starting to run over and all of the other campers stopped eating to look at the scene I was making.

I could here Vico chuckle slightly as his armed brothers circled us, clearly waiting for a sign to attack.

"You wouldn't kill me." He said through a chuckle.

"Oh but I will. 'N' if I can't I will just paralyze ya." I said into his ear as rain started to come down outside. It never rained in camp unless it was caused by the gods themselves or by a camper. Looks like a small storm was going to be coming our way.

Vico had the nerve to chuckle again, this time it coming out more breathily as I pressed my sword harder, if that was even possible, into his soft flesh the blood quickly running down his collar bone.

"You can't do shit, you only have one sword and it's at my throat." Gods the smugness in his voice made me want to kill him so badly.

"Your body is 75% water." I breathed into his ear as he stiffened all over. I wanted to chuckle but my anger took the best of me. I talked so quietly I sounded like a snake.

"My brother wanted ta see just how much misery Misery could take 'cause she messed with someone he loved, 'n' dat's Percy. Just think 'o' how badly I could hurt ya for messin' with mine." I growled into his ear as he shuddered.

"All children were ta be taught that there be two sides 'o' da sea, one calm 'n' peaceful 'n' the other dangerous 'n' threatening. Ya can probably guess I won't give ya much mercy in a sitiation like this." I finished as Chiron entered the Pavilion and stomped his hoof. Instantly silence rang throughout the mess hall and I dropped my sword from Vico's throat and as soon as my blade was dropped he clutched it gasping about all dramatically.

"Chiron Leyna she-she attacked me." Vico cried out as he showed him the blood that was on his hands. I shrugged and wiped the blood from my sword off on my camp shirt.

"He was harassing Nico 'n' makin' fun 'o' him 'n' I don' stand for shit like dat." I said calmly as I turned my sword back into the watch. Nico stood a few feet away his face looking like a fierce statue. His features were contorted in shock and what looked like fear.

"It's true." A voice said from the back of the room. It was one of the daughters of Apollo, Marsie I think, but she stood up from her table and set down her goblet.

"Vico was talking about Nico when he was younger and he mentioned the fissure in the floor and other things..." Marsie said as she tied back her sunshine colored hair.  
"Leyna was just protecting him, I mean wouldn't you want to slit his throat for mocking the..dead." That was enough too set me off again. I gritted my teeth and unsheathed the throwing knife in my boot. I threw it aiming for his ear and I knew I struck home when Vico cried out in pain.

"Don't be a wuss it was just cartilage." I growled as I pulled out another throwing knife that was hidden on the inside of my boot. Chiron stony stare was the only thing keeping my fingers from letting go of the handle.

"Leyna and Vico please will you join me in the Big House?" I scowled and placed my knife in my boot and then walked over to the column where my knife was stuck. I pulled it out easily and put it back into my calf sheath. I grumbled some curses as I followed behind Chiron, Vico clutching his ear and his throat which was now covered in dried blood.

When we arrived at the Big House though I knew I would be getting more than a simple lecture. Chiron galloped up the porch steps and pushed the door open. The interior was set normally, a couch and some chairs with a small kitchen in the back. He gestured towards the table with his hand as he went to the kitchen. He pulled out a cup from one of the cabinets and poured some water from the kettle. He then put some strawberry leaves in his cup and then headed back towards Vico and I.

"Please please sit." Chiron said as Mr. D pushed out Chiron's magical wheel chair. He grumbled something and then he grumbled something and disappeared into his office. Chiron's backside soon disappeared into his chair as Vico and I gingerly sat, my fingers still itching to take out one of my knives.

As Chiron sipped his tea slowly he spoke, "Now I wold have to assume you were the a child of the goddess Até." Of course he would think I was the goddess of mischief. Everything always had to be my fault just because I reacted differently than some other campers would have.

"Now I would have called her a kid of Mania." Vico scoffed.

"Ya're forgettin' she ain't just the goddess 'o' insanity, also the goddess 'o' death which will be upon ya soon if ya don' shut ya mouth." I said as I pulled out one of my throwing knives and started cleaning the undersides of my nails. Chiron let out a sigh as he took another sip of his tea.

"Now neither of you are representing Harmonia." Chiron said as he set down his cup.

"Well we would be in harmony if Vico here wouldn't trash talk Nico." I said as I tied my windblown mess I called hair back into a ponytail.

Chiron nodded and added simply, "It would also help if you didn't solve all of your problems with a blade." I gritted my teeth and had to bite my tongue to keep my retort down.

"It 'ould help if there weren't any problems stared by γαμημένη μαλάκες." Chiron and Vico's eyes both widened at my fowl language.

"Camp would have been so much easier is death boy hadn't found you." Vico grumbled as I clenched my fists under the table.

"Ya well camp 'ould be easia if Ares hadn't made ya." I said under my breath as Chiron rubbed his temples.

"See this is the one similarity between you two. You both can't control your anger nor your words." I gagged thinking I was anything like Vico but I could understand it from Chiron's point of view...sort of.

Vico however did not see our similarities at all. He got up abruptly from the table with his hands thrown in the air.

"You-you compared me ta-to _this_!" Vico screamed as I leaned back in my chair.

"I know, it was too good of a compliment fah ya." I said easily as Vico kept fuming. Chiron just clasped his hands in front of him as Vico went about mumbling curses and such.

"If ya could stop fah one minute then maybe Chiron here could tell us our punishment 'n' I could get back to ma people." I said as I looked at Chiron. Grumbling, Vico finally took a seat as he folded his arms over his chest, huffing like a toddler. Chiron nodded towards me and then looked at both Vico and I. When we heard our punishment however we both jumped from our seats and started to scream over our verdict.


	8. A little sword play to start the day

**im going to italy for 2 weeks so for all of you people (haha 0, arent I cool) I will not, i repeat will not be posting anything. But I have a chapter for max coming out for baby waves soooo ya. **

**enjoy all 0 of you.**

* * *

Chapter 8

Leyna

"He is making you teach sword fighting classes with him **_and_** you have to do all of your chores with him?" Percy asked as I walked into our messy cabin. I nodded grimly as I thought of the events that were to happen for the rest of the week. Gods how I hated Vico, but he did deserve this cruel punishment. Me on the other hand should have gotten an easier job like taming pegausi or something. Maybe evening going through Chiron's mail would be easier to do alone, but with Vico? No way. Either the Fates hated me, which I do believe they do, or the gods just found some humor in me suffering, also a believable cause. Most gods, well at least half of them did not like me and in one way or another they once had some sort of conflict, Athena was usually an altercation, Ares just flat out hated me from the beginning because of Percy, definitely not because of my attitude problems, Demeter said I didn't eat enough cereal, Hades didn't approve of me dating his son, Hera just hated everyone, and then Zeus didn't like my dad having more children. Dionysus and I have a love hate relationship going on and some days could be better than others but besides that the rest of the gods and goddesses love me. Poseidon obviously, Aphrodite adores me just because even though I have 'a shallow heart' she ships Leyico or whatever with a passion, Hestia likes me also because even though I didn't really know Percy I accepted him into my home and since she is the goddess of the home and hearth she takes much pleasure in having a simple conversation with me, Hermes adores me because I found a girl for Connor to like (that one wasn't even really me but oh well, another person to the Leyna fan club), Hephaestus likes me for my creative mind, and finally that leaves the mega fans; Apollo and Artemis.

Artemis once asked me to join the Hunt and when I declined Apollo took some sort of strange liking to me. The twins still have fights over me, which is flattering but it usually does not end well. Arrows fired everywhere, blinding light, not what you would call fun.

"Now this is one of those brief times that I actually feel some sort of pity for you." Percy said as he fell back onto his bed. I nodded grimly as I made my way towards one of our closets. As I opened the door however my large chest plate toppled out and fell on top of me sending me crashing into the floor.

"Gods damn it." I mumbled as I brushed my pants off and picked up the polished metal piece off of the floor.

"Don't worry sis, at least you can hit Vico with a sword all day." Percy said as he locked his fingers behind his head.

"Ya whateva." I grumbled as I slid the chest plate over my head. I then stepped into my greaves and stomped to the door.

"If I don' come back by six either expect meh ta be in the Big House or carryin' Vico to da infirmary." I said as I closed the door behind me. For gods sake it was only eight in the morning! What kind of normal little kid would be up this early?

I kept grumbling to myself as I made my way past the other early rising campers. I passed by the Ares cabin and couldn't hide my scowl. Inside of there was my demise but also one of my few close friends. I mean sure, I had all of Percy's friends and they were good and all but I only had three people who I was able to call mine. People who actually liked me as a person and not just because I was Percy's twin sister.

I sighed at the thought of coming here alone without knowing anyone. Sure I was fine with being left to my own bane but really liked some company to hate on. Seeing people like Nico and Leo though who have lost everything really did make me think how good I have it. I have a foster mom, a brother, and a father who guided me even if not in person. Compared to a lot of people my life was easy but I never really thought of it like that. Never in a million years would I say this aloud but really I was quite thankful for Percy. Without him I probably would have been dead by now or would have killed a lot of people. My rash thoughts and small temper usually lead me to fights I know I won't win, like with Ares for example. I was only mortal and going against a god could have its issues.

The thoughts going through my mind at the moment scared me half to death but my expressions remained calm. I huffed as I made my way towards the battle arena. I could already see the younger campers gathering in the center dressed in full battle armor. But still no sight of Vico.

When the first child saw me she gaped. She then ran over to me in her large armor and branded a toothy smile.

"My names Cecilia daughter of Nike." She said as she smiled again widely brandishing some cheek dimples. She was a fairly small child, about nine or ten years old, with shiny onyx colored hair that shined in the sun. Cecilia smiled at me once more and then stuck out her hand.

"You are Leyna Jackson right?" Cecilia asked as her green eyes went wide. I nodded and flashed her a crooked grin.

"It's actally Leyna Ripple but ya are on tha right track kid." I said as I took her small hand. She flashed me another smile as I waved her to go over to the other children. As I started walking over to the group of children I started to feel vibrations in the ground. It sounded as if someone was bounding towards me...

"MRS. O'LEARY!" One of the girls yelled as the large hellhound came running at me.

"Gods." I mumbled as the dog tackled me to the ground covering my face with her saliva.

"Off girl." I said as I brought my hand up to scratch her ear. The hellhound just kept licking my face coating my armor and my face in her sticky slobber.

"Girl off." I said again but for the second time she didn't listen to the command. I couldn't suppress my groan as she continued to lick me this time the younger kids starting to quietly laugh. I tried two more times with the command before she finally decided I was no longer interesting. She got off of me and bounded off before she caught a gleaming shield in between her teeth.

"Leyna I do not appreciate you flouncing about." As I looked up I noticed the shield thrower was the one boy who I dreaded to see and that was Vico, low and behold. I grumbled something under my breath as I wiped the slime from my face.

"Now since Leyna is done messing around with Mrs. O'Leary we can begin training." Vico said as I straightened my armor. He was a good five inches taller than me but in a sword fight that didn't matter as much if you were agile and swift.

I got up and stood next to Vico watching with a careful eyes at the children we would be teaching. About five girls and seven guys. Most were holding miniature knives or were wearing too large armor but at that age what else would you expect? Well at that age I was busy fending for my life but still.

"Kay," I said as I cleared my throat, "girls go ta one group, boys in da other. Please state ya name, age, 'n' ya parent 'n' den we can get started." I said as the girls and boys shifted into two groups. They all seemed to be within the ages of eight and eleven but most seemed evenly matched. Vico pointed to the first girl with his calloused finger as he gestured for her to start.

"Hamila daughter of Hebe, nine." The girl who spoke had long hair dark curls with a pale face.

"Phobe daughter of Iris, ten." She was petite, maybe 4'3" or so with bright blue eyes and strawberry blonde hair trailing down her back.

"Ivy daughter of Demeter, eight." Small, thin, tiny hands caked with a dirt. Her dark blonde hair was falling into her hazy green eyes as she made a small periwinkle grow at her feet.

"Violet daughter of Aphrodite, eleven." The girl in front of me definitely did look like she belonged in the barbie house. She had a caucasian complexion with vibrant plum colored eyes and dark chocolate curls. I nodded at her and lastly Cecilia went.

"Cecilia Fruition daughter of Nike, niece of Kratos, Bia, and Zelus, age ten." She said as she grinned at me. She had traded her large armor in so it was more fitted around her thin figure. Her knife, which was about a foot long, was clutched in her hand so tight her knuckles were white. I smiled back at her as the boys began.

"John son of Hermes age nine." Small, tufts of brown hair, mischievous smile. Definitely Hermes.

"Drew son of Athena, twelve." He looked at the knife in his hand and then back at the ground, his blonde hair falling into his clear gray eyes.

"Finn son of Apollo, eleven." He held a sword in his hand and looked so disgusted by it it almost made me want to laugh. He was tall for his age maybe two or three inches smaller than me at the most. The kid next to him I already wanted to hit. He had a smug grin on his face as his dark eyes met Vico's. His smile was almost cruel as he said his name.

"Patrick, Ares, ten." The next boy was probably the quietest kid present with dark hair that hung in his eyes.

"Trevor son of Nemesis, ten." He mumbled as he shifted his weight from foot to foot. I nodded as the last two boys went.

"Sam son of Tyche, nine." He looked like he was born in a casino. His smile said it all,_ I may suck at fighting but I have luck on my side. _The last kid in the bunch was definitely one of my favorites by far.

"Harley son of Hephaestus, eight." The kid looked like he could build his own Harley Davidson. His hands were covered in calluses and machine oil and damn, he looked quite built for his age.

"'Kay then, boys go wit' Vico girls get me. By da end 'o' taday ya all will know da basics 'n' we will have a spar between da two best students. Kay now move it squirts!" I said in a loud voice as everyone scrambled to either sides of the arena. Cecilia was leading the girls over to the one side and was smiling widely as her fellow demigods dragged their daggers behind them.

"'Kay so I hope ya all know how ta hold ya weapon." I said as I positioned the girls into a row. Only Cecelia and Hamila nodded as Violet looked at her blade with disgust.

"I don't even know why we are here. There are no battles going on and even if there were we wouldn't be the ones fighting." Violet said with so much antipathy I was tempted to slap her.

"Well Violet a war could break out at any moment. Da wards could go down 'n' some monster could attack ya. Do ya really want dat ta happen? I don' think Aphrodite would be happy wit knowin' her children were known as just pretty faces." I said as I flipped my watch into a sword. Instantly the blade was at Violet's neck and her eyes shot open faster than when a store is on sale.

"Now, lets say tis were ta happen ba someone like an empousa fa instance. Always hated competition. But ya 'ouldn't be able ta save yaself." I finally removed my sword from her throat and I could hear her let out a breath. I could see Cecilia trying to muffle her laughter behind her fist and sadly Violet heard.

"Something funny?" She said as she whirled around.

"Quite." Cecelia said with a simper to top it off. If smoke could actually come out of someones ears, besides Leo's, Violet's curls would have probably caught fire. As soon as Violet pulled her fist back though I reacted. I grabbed her thin wrist and turned this brawl into something useful.

"Ladies this is not a cat fight. Just spar a lil' and get ya anger out den." I said as I let Violet's fist smack against her side.

"Sounds good." Cecelia said with a smirk. Violet grumbled something as she tightened her chest plate. I think the others girls could already see the outcome of this match, but why not let them go at it.

The two girls moved a little ways away from each other and started to circle. Both girls were armed with similar blades, both small and sharp, and they both were wearing almost exact replicas of each others armor. The only difference was the height. Violet was at least 5'3" and Cecelia was only 4'9". Although that didn't seem to matter because both seemed determined to win.

"A few scars going to mess with your makeup?" Cecelia asked as Violet circled her. Violet's blade looked awkward and foreign in her hand as if she had never even held the knife before, which probably was true.

"Ya know if ya were going to hit me, do it now. I mean how have you not gotten dizzy from circling me so much?" Cecelia taunted as Violet let out a frustrated cry. She then proceeded to charge the younger girl.

Cecelia must have trained already with someone because she looked as though she had been fighting all her life. She jabbed and sliced and smirked when Violet cried out. The cry drew the attention of the boys and surprisingly Vico himself. Cecelia's knife looked like a blur of russet as she cut at Violet's arms and chest. Violet seemed so scared I almost felt bad, I mean it wasn't her fault she was so stuck up she had never used a knife before in her life. But wait, it kinda was.

Finally it seemed as if Cecelia was finally bored with her. She swiped her feet under Violet's and she fell down with a loud scream. Both her arms had smalls cuts on it but really it was her armor that had taken the worst of it. On it drawn in slashes was a large X over Violet's heart. Violet looked as if she was about to pass out on the ground but then Cecelia did something that surprised me. She stuck her hand out to her fallen opponent and Violet clasped it and was pulled to her feet. After a few seconds Violet looked down at her chest plate with horror.

"That's why ya have to know how to use a knife." Cecelia said as she slide her knife into her sheath. She then casually walked over towards Hamila and Phobe and looked at me expectantly. I couldn't hide my smile as I shook my head. I dug around in my pocket for my emergency ambrosia bag and handed Violet a square. She bit into it and instantly her wounds started to heal up to no more than white lines.

"'Kay then, thank ya fa that demonstration. Now time ta practice." I said as the girls got into pairs. Ivy and Hamila started to clash blades and Violet went with Phobe leaving Cecelia by herself. I looked over to Vico's side and could see that one of the boys was by himself. Drew and Finn had both of their swords clanging about, as did John and Harley and Sam and Trevor. Only Patrick didn't have a partner, and let the gods be my witness that I did not pair these kids up together on purpose.

"Leyna," Vico called out in a gruff voice, "got an extra?" Cecelia looked up at me and before I could even respond she did in her normal vivacious voice.

"Ya! Send 'em over!" She was practically vibrating with energy. Vico said something to the boys and strutted over with Patrick at his heel.

"Patrick." The young boy said with a nod of his head.

"Cecelia." She said as she pulled her knife out of her sheath. Her normal scintillating vibes were still going on but her eyes squinted as if she saw a challenge coming. Vico inclined his head at me as he focused in on Cecelia.

"You were the girl who took down barbie right?" He didn't speak with as much softness as he usually did with the other younger girls, he talked with a stuck up seniority as if he was the most important demigod alive but Cecelia didn't seem to mind.

"Yes sir. And I wouldn't classify a daughter of Aphrodite as a barbie. Some are actually quite nice." She talked quietly but with a tone of pure audacity. _Who did this girl remind me of?_

"Well then I shall have to take your word for it." Vico said as he looked from Patrick to Cecelia and then back again.

"So you are a daughter of Nike?" Patrick asked as his inky eyes looked over Cecelia's small frame.

"You got that right." She said as she smoothed down her hair. Since I was behind her I could see the redness crawling up her neck as she tried desperately to hide it with her hair.

"And I am-" Patrick began before Cecelia interrupted.

"Patrick Hullihan son of Ares I know." Cecelia said as the redness in her neck started to grow darker. Patrick seemed surprised she knew his last name because his eyebrows flew up.

"You were claimed on the same day as me." Cecelia explained quietly as she scratched at the back of her neck. Patrick nodded as if he remembered and then finally Vico let out an annoyed sigh.

"Okay stop with the meet and greet and fight already." Vico said loudly as he took a step away from the younger boy. I patted Cecelia on the shoulder and took a step closer to Vico as she took out her knife and he took out his two foot sword.

"Ready?" I said as I met Cecelia's malachite eyes and Patrcik's dark ones. They both nodded fiercely as they raised their weapons. I stopped hearing the other campers weapons as the two children started to circle each other. Patrick definitely had a height advantage but hopefully Cecelia would be able to take him down.

The first time their blades clashed I swear that everyone in the arena stopped and stared. Two ten year olds fighting each other with so much poise it almost looked as if it was art. It was indeed like painting a picture, each swing like a stroke of a paintbrush but the paint was all be bronze and red.

The girls and the boys both started to circle around the sparring children watching with a mixture of respect and just slight fear. Little did they know that the real fear would be in only a few minutes.


	9. A fight and a problem

**for all ya ghosties out there I will give ya a cookie (::) if you can guess what secret little thingymadoo I put into the names.**

**(think)**

**(think. . .)**

**okay! the thing is that I put the last names to correspond with their godly parent!**

**Like Amanda's last name-Fray-means fight and her father is Ares.**

**Francesca also-Rob-cause Hermes**  
**Cecelia Fruition-fruition means achievement and her mom is the goddess of victory**

**And then Leyna Ripple (her mom's last name) because Poseidon. Yanno?**

* * *

**oh my gods this thing just got so messed up so excuse this chapter for that...**

* * *

Chapter 9

Leyna

To sum up the fight in one word the word would definitely have to be magnificent. Both Cecelia and Patrick were evenly matched and both had so much grace it almost seemed as if the fight would go on forever. It probably would have if a conch shell didn't sound in the distance. Both Cecelia and Patrick dropped their blades as Vico and I looked towards the Big House. All sounds in camp died down as one voice rang throughout the campus.

"LEYNA!" The voice sounded so powerful and distraught it almost scared me. Percy came running towards me at full speed his wind blown black hair billowing behind him as he ran from the direction of Thalia's Tree.

"I-we need you. Jupiter. Trouble. Luke." The sound of his name made me shudder. It was Annabeth's former love attraction who was possessed by Kronos and in the end he killed himself to save Olympus, or more so the world.

"Where?" I asked as I changed Tsunami back into its sword form. The younger campers were all looking at Percy with awe but he didn't seem to notice as his wide eyes bore into mine.

"California, come on." And with that he ran in the direction of the Big House and I took off running after him. I turned to look over my shoulder and noticed almost everyone had their jaws open, even Vico was staring. Even though most of the children were too young to know Luke personally they all were told the story of him. Of his upbringing and of his downfall.

"Come on Ley we have to hurry." Percy said into the wind as he sprinted towards the old house. In front of it on the old wooden porch stood some familiar faces and two new ones.

"Percy I see you found her." Chiron said as he gestured towards the two other people present. One was a tall girl with long black hair tied off in a braid that stopped just below the middle of her back. She had obsidian eyes that blazed with a mixture of sadness and some sort of zeal. She was wearing a purple shirt with a purple cloth cape with seams that looked almost like real gold. Around her right shoulder a golden eagle brooch lay as it held her covering together. She had a Puerto Rican skin coloring and had an aura of power around her. The boy next to her had the same aura around him but you could also see hatred and annoyance that colored his eyes.

He was pale with dull light blonde hair the color of over cooked spaghetti and dull blue eyes. He wore a simple white toga over a blue shirt and in his hands was a blade and in the other a teddy bear. I cocked my head at them and gave a small nod towards Annabeth, Jason, Francesca, and Amanda who were standing by the house with their backs resting against the wood. The girl finally cleared her throat and introduced herself and her colleague.

"Hello Leyna, I am Reyna praetor of the Twelfth Legion, one of the leaders of Camp Jupiter." She said as she extended her hand. I took it gingerly as I stared at the teddy wielding boy.

"Who da bear murder?" I asked as I gestured towards the strange boy with my thumb. He let out an exasperated sigh as Jason and Percy laughed quietly.

"I am Octavian, official augur of Camp Jupiter and the Legacy of Apollo." He said as he attached the bear to his belt. I let out a snort as I looked the boy up and down.

"So I take it ya a teddy killer only part time?" I asked as I turned my sword back into a wristwatch. Octavian suppressed a grunt as he rolled his eyes.

"I use stuffed animals instead of real ones." He hissed out as I cleaned the undersides of my nails with my fingers.

"Sure, now what 'er ya sayin' bout Luke?" I directed my question to Reyna and suddenly the porch went silent. Even Annabeth stared at her shoes.

"Well it seems that as Luke went for his rebirth part of Kronos was still inside of him so instead of coming out as a clean slate he came out thinking that demigods deserved to be annihilated." Reyna said flatly as her eyes bore into mine.

"So why do ya need me?" I asked as Chiron galloped closer to the front door. He was silent but as I looked him in the eyes I could see nothing but the worry lines that surrounded his eyes. Instead of him answering my question though Octavian did.

"Your oracle," he spat, "said a prophecy while you were down playing with your metal." Octavian finished as everyone looked at me.

"'N' it is. . .?" I asked expectantly as I looked at everyone gathered on the porch. Everyone was silent again except for Annabeth who finally spoke up.

"Three shall go to fight the turned, the ocean, the crook, and the armed. Go west to find though who is lost, and return peace to those who are crossed. A trick on an eldest god will be the only way to make it through the gates and save the day. Someone shall be lost in the end and only two will have to make it home without their other friend." She said quietly as she fiddled with her hands. I nodded to Annabeth as I thought of the words in my head. The turned was easy, it was obviously Luke and the ocean, crook and armed were also simple. Me, Francesca, and Amanda maybe? Or would it be Percy, an Ares kid, and one of the other Hermes kids?

"So ya called me down 'ere 'cause ya think I stand for tha ocean?" I asked as I glanced at Amanda and Francesca. Annabeth was talking to them quietly but sadly besides that no one spoke. Only then did Chiron nod as he galloped towards me.

"Leyna it has to be you. Perseus can't be the ocean because he doesn't fit in with all of the lines of the prophecy." His voice was calm as always but this time his calm annoyed me. I suppressed a groan as I ran a hand through my hair. "I'll go," I could see everyone's shoulders relax, "if I can get outta doin' chores with Vico." I could see Percy rolling his eyes as Chiron bobbed his head. "Sure, sure now anything else before you go?" Chiron asked as Octavian tapped his foot. "Ya, make sure Cecelia Fruition is in an advanced sword class. 'N' keep 'n' eye on her, she's pretty good." Chiron smiled at me and nodded as Jason threw me a red pack full of supplies. "Now don't kill any campers while your gone." Percy added in as Francesca and Amanda fell into step behind me. "No promises." I said with a crooked grin as I leaped down the steps. Reyna and Octavian both started to walk off of the porch with Jason flying ahead and I couldn't help but feel as if I was missing something. I was about to turn my back when I heard Nico.

"Wait!" He yelled as he ran towards me. He barreled into me nearly dropping the black package in his hands. "Oy." I said as I flew a few steps back. Nico blushed as he handed me the package.

"In case of emergency step on one and think of the one place you want to go." Nico said as I looked inside the small black bag. Inside were two black pearls that had gray mist rolling around inside. I looked back at Nico and couldn't help it when I pulled him into a hug. "Keep Percy under control ya hear?" I whispered into his ear as I quickly released him. He nodded quickly as he smiled at me for the last time. "Stay safe Ley. You had better come back alive." Nico said as Amanda grabbed me by the wrist and started to pull me back towards the group. "Oh ya know it. Safe is ma middle name." I said with a grin as Jason whistled. A golden chariot pulled by two pegasi with white wings appeared in front of Jason as Reyna and Octavian climbed inside. The pegasi reminded me of my own pegasus, Storm, who was probably eating some sugar somewhere with Blackjack. She had come to me on my second day at camp as a direct gift from Poseidon himself. She had stormy gray wings and piercing gray and blue streaked eyes that practically glowed when near water. She wouldn't allow any other campers to ride her and she would only talk to Blackjack while in the stables. She was practically me in horse form.

"C'mon cous." Jason teased as he reached down for my hand. Being as short as I was it was kind of hard to get into the chariot but after I found a handhold, and although I would never admit it aloud Jason's hand did help slightly, I easily pulled myself upward into the large chariot. Francesca and Amanda got in after me and we all sat on the nice red velvet bench seats waiting patiently for the chariot to start.

Octavian, who was seated across from me, started to mouth words that I finally put together as, "I hope you're the one to get lost, but I hope you don't ever return." My reply, being as nicely put as I could, was simply holding up my special finger and mouthing two words that were near and dear to my heart. 'Fuck you.' In return he scowled at me as Reyna finally started the chariot. In seconds we were in the sky flying faster than the speed of light.

Amanda, who had never really like heights, looked as though she was going to be sick. Her eyes were closed so tightly wrinkles were starting to form around them. Francesca on the other hand was laughing and trying to stick her hand out over the sides until she got a glare from Octavian which made her use her hands for other things.

I closed my eyes as I cradled the package in my hands. I wondered quietly to myself why there had only been two pearls but then the prophecy lines came into my head. A friend shall be lost in the end and only two will make it home without their other friend. I wondered who the friend would be who would get lost. And what sort of trick would have to be played on an eldest god? The prophecy itself was so confusing yet stated so simply it really was starting to give me a headache. That or it may have been that Francesca was singing right in my ear.

"Can ya shut up?" I mumbled into her ear as she belted out words from The Orwells. Really, Norman was not the song to sing when going on a quest that one of us would be 'lost' on.

"Sorry." She said sheepishly as she looked at the blurs of scenery below us. I closed my eyes again and as soon as I started to drift to sleep the chariot came to an abrupt stop throwing us all forward.

"Woahhhh." Reyna said to the horses as they nearly crash landed on the Caldecott Tunnel. "Well, wasn't that fun." I grumbled to myself as the pegasi whinnied loudly. _Sorry daughter of Neptune _one of the pegasi said in my head. _Our sincerest apologies _said another. _It's all good, on da way home doe, easier landin, kay? _All of the horses whinnied again in reply and I smiled but as I looked down, all the way past the Little Tiber, my smile soon faded.

Flames were licking the Vis Principalis as screams rose from the barracks. Reyna's dark eyes widened as she flew over the side of the chariot and ran down to her burning city. Jason followed in suit and lastly Octavian trailed behind, a small scowl on his hideous features. I looked to both Amanda and Francesca and both of them were already getting their knives out. What they didn't know though was Terminus would not allow them in with their weapons. Only that was when I understood one of the prophecy's lines.

I jumped out of the chariot and as soon as all of us were on the cold dirt the winged horses were off like a shot. I raced down the hill and Francesca and Amanda followed behind me, an occasional cuss slipping from their mouthes as they stumbled down the rocky terrain. When I reached the Little Tiber I started forward at the burning buildings. I gestured for Francesca and Amanda to go forward and after years of knowing them they nodded as they understood my plan. As they waded through fast current I followed after them, but more slowly. I waited until they were on the opposite bank and instantly the water around me erupted. Francesca flinched but kept running towards the battle area with Amanda behind her. The only thing that stopped her was a small bust of a head who got into their way.

"What do you mean we can't bring our weapons!" Amanda yelled to Terminus.  
"Your freaking city is going to be destroyed otherwise!" Francesca added in as they screamed at the god. He just said something back to them and when Amanda raised her blade it was knocked from her hand in a small shock.

"Leave your weapons here, I don't need any more blades in Rome." Terminus said as his face contorted in anger. Water was still gushing over the flames and as soon as I saw the blaze growing into only measly embers I let the water flow back to the river and I ran over to my friends who were still arguing with the elder god. I walked through the rest of the water and then words flashed through my head. They weren't in a language I had ever heard of but for some reason I could understand it as clear as I could Greek.

Vos oportet vade nunc vel semper esse contristatus filia de Neptune.

You must go now or forever be sorry daughter of Neptune.

I shook my head. How would I know Latin? I wasn't Roman, nor anywhere near their class and such.

Once again words came into my mind.

_You lived near the Romans for years as a child, Latin was always there you just never knew it._

_Well okay then _I thought as I ran up to my friends who were still arguing.

"Guys leave ya weapons, we can just get some from da campers." I said as Terminus gave me a stony stare.

"A daughter of Neptune doesn't have a weapon?" He asked in a suspicious tone as he looked me up and down.

"I actally know da rules." I said with a grin. I only had a few more seconds before the sea mist faded so I gestured to the fights going on a head.  
"So can we go?" I asked as he looked me up and down.

"Fine. But you two," He said as he furrowed his eyebrows at Amanda and Francesca, "leave your weapons here." Stubbornly, after receiving a glare from me, they set their blades down at Terminus's 'feet' and then continued to run towards the crowds. By the time the god had realized I had really had a weapon I was already down in the mobs of demigods.

Luke's army had gotten bigger than I had ever remembered, for every demigod there was at least five of his people. The Romans, all fighting with their Imperial Gold, weren't doing that well. Whenever their blades hit against the opposing side's armor the camper screamed out in pain and dropped their weapons. A few demigods had already fled and about double the amount when Luke's goons threw Greek fire at the legions. Screams spread all throughout the Principia but thankfully no one had touched the forum or anything that way. Yet.

When the first ex-demigod came at me I already had Tsunami in my hands and I, not very cleanly if I do say so, slashed at his throat. Instantly the boulder fell to the ground grasping his throat as he choked on his own blood. I smiled down at him as I got engaged in yet another sword fight. This time instead of being a demigod it was a dumb empousa who just happened to want to seek vengeance on me after being killed by my brother. With a sigh I flipped my sword and her dust was soon on my shoes.

"Hope ya die in Tartarus, again." I grumbled as I kicked the dust off of my old combat boot's toe. I went through about fifty goons until I found the man behind it all. Both Francesca and Amanda were fighting near by and they, besides myself, were the only ones who were actually harming to enemy. As I was watching them and their strategies I also watched Luke out of the corner of my eye. He was in the middle of fighting a camper and with a swing of Backbiter the demigod was down on the ground, gasping and spluttering about as blood soaked his torn purple shirt. As soon as Luke turned around his eyes met my own and the scar on his cheek crinkled as he gave me a cruel smile.

"Leyna Jackson." He said as he walked casually over to me stepping over the fallen campers and piles of golden dust.

"Luke." I growled through my teeth as the fighting blurred around me. Something was off about Luke and instantly I noticed the flecks of gold in his irises.

"I never knew I would be graced with a battle from the daughter of Poseidon." Luke said with a sneer as he took a step towards me. I let out a small growl as I flipped my sword in my hand. "Oh it won' be a battle. One slice 'n' ya be done fah." I said as I took a step towards him. The next thing I knew a small girl with blonde pigtails bobbing behind her had made two slashes in Luke's thighs. He didn't cry out but did the opposite. He laughed. He actually laughed as blood dripped down his leg. The girl I remembered as Julia, Terminus's assistant, but she had seemed to have grown a lot. She had to be about seven or eight now but she had this fearless look about her. I had been expecting a fight with Luke yes, but I didn't know he would threaten me with a human shield.

He had grabbed her by one pigtail and swung her a few feet in the air until she landed safely, in this case though it wouldn't very well be classified as safely, in Luke's arms where he then placed Backbiter under her throat.

"Leyna," He said in a deep voice, "you know very well how I could destroy everything here and reduce it to only ashes." I hated to admit it but I did know very well how he could hurt everything here. I would have had my sword through his throat already but poor Julia was there instead. Luke watched me for a few seconds more before he pressed his sword closer to the girl's throat. She let out a small yelp as a thin line of blood dripped down her collar bone. I gritted my teeth together but I stayed where I was, afraid if I made a wrong move that Luke would have finished the girl off. He laughed harshly at me as the scar on his cheek crinkled once again. My knuckles were white from my tight grip on my sword handle but I knew there wouldn't be a fight. Just a trade of some sort.

_Someone shall be lost in the end and only two will make it home without their other friend. _

The prophecy lines came into my head and I eternally groaned. Someone was going to be lost, that was a given, but I didn't think it would be me. I didn't even know that The Fates could be that cruel until I heard Luke's slimy voice.

"You have two options. You may come with me and New Rome will prevail or you object and I will kill every last Roman starting with Julia here and ending with you so you. Being forced to watch your dear friends die does sound very nice." The first option wasn't the best but it would save everyone here. I turned to look around at the fights going on around me and I could tell if I didn't choose the first one that the Roman's would all be gone. As soon as I turned my head back to Luke he had his sinister look about him as he spoke seven words that sent chills up my spine. "Now I get to choose for you."

* * *

**holy sheet my thing for this chapter was so messed up. Sorry for that! I didn't even notice until I was looking over my account. **


	10. More than any normal person could endure

**i finished bOO a few days ago.**

**if I went by how the book went i would have to change so many things oh my gods.**

**but i'm doing better now although none of you probably care...**

**but oh well... also, did they get rid of the line separation thingy? i dunno man..**

**but here's another chapter...**

**enjoy.. . . ...**

Chapter 10

Leyna

My breath hitched as my knees went out from under me. The last thing I heard was a blood curdling scream and a flash of light.

When I finally came to I woke up to darkness. My vision soon cleared and I could make out only walls and that I was laying on a hard bed in only a cream colored chiton.

_Where the hell was I?_

"My dear Leyna," a slimy voice said as light strewn into the room from a small rectangular door. "how am I so lucky to end up with a woman like yourself." I knew that voice anywhere. Never did I know it would later haunt my dreams.

"Luke." I growled through gritted teeth. I tried to move my arms but I found they were chained to the bed leaving little room for me to squirm. "Oh don't even try that." Luke said as he appeared at the side of my bed. "Made of Stygian iron and Celestial bronze. Never able to break even under your brutal strength." Luke said as his icy touch rested on my bare bicep. "But, now that strength shall be mine." He hissed out as the rectangular door in front of me opened once more, this time a thick, military looking man with a black crew cut came in holding a long, dark green and silver sword in his thick hands.

"Oh, John, your just on time." Luke said to the man who handed him the sword and treated it as though it could break at any moment. "Leyna my dear this is John, son of Hecate. He helped create this gorgeous sword with my good friend Mallory. Gods know how blessed she is when given some Greek Fire, some steel, and you know the occasional Celestial bronze and Imperial gold here and there."

Greek fire, steel, bronze, and gold? That would leave some nasty scars.

I gulped quietly as I watched Luke. "Now we can do this the easy way, or the hard way." Luke said as I struggled against my restraints. John grinned at Luke and then white energy crackled around his fingertips. "Now I see you choose the hard way." Luke said as he turned the blade in his hands. An eery green glow came off of the blade and my eyes widened slightly. My first instinct was to scream and as I did John sent his white energy towards me and my body felt as if it was stuck to the bed. I couldn't move a muscle in my body and I hated it. I still tried to fight the magic but sadly I was stuck right in that awful position.

"Now, leave us John." Luke said with a wave of his fingers. "Oh but a child of a god and a titan, a minor goddess, and of one of the greater gods would make such a splendid boy." John said as he clasped his hands together behind his back. "I said leave us." Luke hissed as he started to peel away the soft fabric of my small covering. I could barely see in this dark light but as John quickly hurried out as Luke climbed next to me in the small bed.

"Now darling you chose the hard way." Luke slowly lowered the flat of the blade onto the soft skin on my thigh and pressed it in firmly. Not enough magic in the world could've suppressed my scream. Somehow I held it in even though teeth marks were left on my tongue from where I had bitten it. I was repulsed by the smell of burning flesh but Luke only smiled as I tried to jerk away in agony.

"See darling, you could have made it so much easier for yourself." Luke said as he tutted and started to pull my chiton farther up my legs. I wished to scream but my voice would not work. Luke sneered down at me as he reached for the clasp at my shoulder. Soon he pulled off the gold brooch and started to pull down the rest of the fine cloth. Underneath my clothes I had nothing so all I stared at was my tanned flesh.

"Now is time for my fun." Luke said as he started to unbutton his shirt. As he bent over me bare chested I kept my eyes firm. "Who would have known that I, Luke Castellan, would get such a fine piece as the untamable Leyna Jackson." Luke's breath smelled faintly of rum and I was thoroughly repulsed even before he tried to lean against my bare skin.

In my head the only things I could think of was 'when I get out I will knock his fucking head in.' I didn't even care what I though even though I knew I would get a beating from Aphrodite for my language, although if gods could have gotten inside the bunker I would've been busted out the minute I was knocked out.

As if I had done something wrong Luke pressed the burning blade to the soft flesh of my lower stomach. I tried to cry out but much to my dismay it continued to fail.

"Now Leyna, you may bear me a boy and if you fail, well let us just say it won't be good."

With that I continued to shut my eyes and tried my best to block out the rest of what happened that day.

Every day though for the next three months Luke continued his 'fun' and I received more and more scars all over my body. I was only aloud free from the magic when I had to use the restroom and only for two hours for sleep. At that time however I did not sleep. There was a small bowl underneath my bed for water collection, although Luke never knew anything of it, but during my two free hours all I did was cry and sweat as much as I could. I then formed my tears and sweat into a nice ice cube in the bottom of the bowl and waited until I could find use for the perfect moment.

Only in the second month of my imprisonment did Luke finally get his way. Every week John checked my stomach over for any signs of a child and until the 93rd day did he finally get good results.

By the time Luke had barged in John had already begun to tell him the details. "So the process may begin." Luke said as John snapped his fingers and instantly I felt something twinge in my throat.

"Ya son of a bitch!" Was the first thing I said. "Mother f-" My curses were cut off by the sound of crackling. Luke had once again removed the chiton from around my midline so my stomach was showing. My muscle development now was mostly gone and my ribs and bones stuck out all over. Scars curled around my hip bones and around my waist but John didn't seem to mind as he placed the white energy from his hands onto my stomach.

I cried out in pain as shocks went through my body. I was gasping and screaming for someone, anyone at this moment, to hear and rescue me but no one came of course and I got a back handed slap from Luke. I would've smacked him but alas my hands were chained to my side adn the pain was just too strong.

The pain continued and sweat began to pour down from my forehead. "Stop." I tried to growl but it came out only as a mere whimper. Luke chuckled softly and whispered something into John's ear and the whiteness around his hands soon grew double the size.

"STOP!" I cried out as my body had multiple convulsions. I shut my eyes tightly as my stomach continued to be shocked. It felt as though my skin was being ripped apart, one pore at a time, and the pain was unbearable. John continued his process for at least five more minutes before he took his hands off of my bulging stomach and had a smile on his face.

"Your son is now twenty weeks." He said with a sneer as he flipped my dress back down. By that time I had caught my breath and was prepared to scream at them but I only stopped when I saw the outside of the door. Never had anyone been as careless to have left a magic proof door open when one of the most powerful demigods was being held captive but the son of Hecate slipped up and allowed me to see their entire premiss practically.

As Luke went in to fix my chiton I spat at him and then he gave me another good slap before shuffling out after his co-worker. I sat laying on that cold hard bed as I stared at my now bulging stomach. I didn't want to be pregnant at eighteen, especially pregnant with a monster's baby.

Little did Luke know that the baby wasn't going to survive. After starving me for so long I had no fat reserves left for the baby to use and with that he barely survived. After two more days of John's magic, two empousa's came in to take the baby from me. After I had delivered it they confirmed the horrid news.

My son, Finnegan Castellan/Jackson/Ripple, was born dead.

I had shed tears during my free time for my son and after being thoroughly whipped and beaten bloody by Luke for supposedly killing the baby I had finally had enough water to escape.

On my 155th day in that wretched cubical cage I finally was able to hide a large sized icicle behind my back just before Luke came in. As he walked in I noticed he had the first five buttons undone on his black button up and he had a half filled bottle of brandy in his pale hand. "Leyna." He said sternly as he walked towards me in my restraints. "I do hate to say that you are a failure to me." He spat as he turned his back to the wall. I could see the keys jingling in his pocket and I urged the icicle into water droplets. It took a lot of energy from me but I finally was able to make the water take the keys and bring them back to me before he even batted an eyelash.

"Now leave me." He yelled as he threw his bottle at the wall next to me making brandy splash and glass shatter everywhere. "Can't really do nothin'." I grumbled as he slammed the door behind him.

Quickly I reached the keys behind my back and continued to unlock my limbs from the retched bed. My back was stiff and scarless but the rest of my body ached. I didn't really want to say I had a plan, but then I would be lying.

I grabbed the biggest piece of glass from Luke's bottle and I seized the door.

At first no guards noticed me as I was a quiet as a mouse but as soon as I was freed from my magic free chamber my watch flew onto my wrist and I laid waste to the place.

I swear whoever made this place to trap a daughter of Poseidon must have not thought about putting their secret place above a cove.

Water washed half of the people out and the other half were sliced by me. Even for being still for five months I got into the groove of going from sword to bow to any random item in the room.

To sum it up it is better to not piss off the temperamental daughter of Poseidon.

When I saw Luke however I charged him yelling defiantly as he took out his special fire blade torture device. I was faster than him but any time our blades met sparks flew everywhere singeing my already torn chiton. At one point I was starting to get tired so I grabbed the shard of glass and stabbed it into the side of his neck. He dropped his blade as he cried out and in that moment I kicked it up and placed the sharp edge to his face.

"Ya ready ta hurt?" I said as it glowed green and he screamed in agony as the skin on the right side of his face started to burn. Now he had a nice mirrored scar on his face and I wasn't even done yet. I swung the fiery blade and thoroughly slit open the soft skin on the inside of his forearms. Blood ran from the two cuts and as he fell to the ground I went at his neck with the blade. I would have beheaded him right then and there but I felt an arrow tip protrude my shoulder. I missed his neck and instead got his chest but a scar was a scar in fact, I would know.

I put all of my strength into my legs as I sprinted towards the doors. I slammed into them, forcing them open as I dove for the water, his blade still in my hands.

The water seemed to heal me slightly, but I knew exactly where I could go for the real healing deal.

The water sent me further out and deeper and deeper until a normal mortal would have died from the pressure. As I took a deep breath I looked towards the castle under the sea with such joy I nearly crashed into a merman.

"I-I'm sorry." I mumbled to him as I swam towards the main doors. Most of the merpeople looked at me oddly as I pushed through the doors but at that exact moment so did Triton.

"Leyna." He said with disgust as he looked at me. As soon as his eyes landed on the arrow in my shoulder and the sword in my hands his eyes widened. "Where is dad." I said sternly as I gripped the blade tighter in my hand. "Throne room." He grumbled as he pushed past me, his tail swishing behind him. I swam as quickly as I could down the curling corridors until I found the two grand coral doors. As my hands pushed through the doors I collapsed in the doorway just as Poseidon looked up from his throne.

"Leyna!" His voice boomed throughout the room. He swam towards me quickly, quicker than I have ever seen, as he reached down for me. He picked me up in his strong arms as I crumpled against his chest. "Hey D-dad." I mumbled as I tried to smile but it too collapsed just like the rest of me. "Amphridite." My father called to his wife who was still standing by the large throne. "Please get the servants to the infirmary. Also, get all of the best healers in the ocean and I want them here _now_." He said as his immortal wife nodded to him. In a wave of bubbles she disappeared from the throne room leaving only my father and I.

"Oh Leyna." My dad mumbled as he pushed through the doors. Servants who were gathered outside the door jumped from their stations and instantly were swarming their King for tasks and ways to help.

"Get clean water, cloth, and prepare a bed in the infirmary." My father said to the servants as he continued to swim hurriedly towards the large infirmary doors.

Coated in bronze and a thin line of sea foam bubbles was the beautiful infirmary filled with rows of empty green and blue beds. Poseidon set me down on my side as healers filed into the room.

Three mermaids were needed to take the arrow head out and let me tell you I was not quiet about it. I cried out in pain as they pulled the bronze head out of my skin and tears rolled down my cheeks as they poured nectar over the open wound and I didn't even try to conceal my expressions as waves of pain rolled over me. Poseidon was watching over me from the side while they treated my wounds, his face growing warier with every cry I let loose.

Once they fed me a piece of ambrosia and gave me some more nectar to drink the healers said they could do no more and they were sent out of the room. Poseidon sat next to me on the bed and looked down at me. He brushed a piece of hair out of my eyes and I looked him straight in the eyes although all I could see was pain. "Oh Leyna what have you gotten yourself into."

I told him everything starting from the quest, to tricking Terminus, to saving little Julia, and I shed a few tears when I spoke of my torture for my five silent months. I even mentioned Finn.

At that Poseidon's eyes grew watery as he reached down and lifted me into a hug. "My dear I am so sorry." He said as I cried into his arm. "Will tha scars be gone soon?" I asked him as I gestured to my stomach and thighs. "Maybe after time," Poseidon said as he laid me back down gently, "Greek fire is hard to heal for it may take years."

Years stuck with these horrifying scars as memories of my torture?

_No, it didn't care if I had them forever or for a day. They would be reminders of the evil in this world. The reminder of what pushed me forward._

"Leyna I do believe it is time for you to meet with your friends. Percy and Nico have been threatening the gods for information about your disappearance." At that I stiffened. How was I to explain all that happened? I definitely wasn't going to shout my times from the rooftops or anything. Maybe a dip in the Lythe would do me some good. All the memories washed away, just as the tide washes away the wrinkles in the sand.

"Go, you need them just as much as they need you." I knew the truth in his words and it actually made me not want to go back even more. "Thank ya." I murmured under my breath as he handed me Luke's sword. I stashed it in the belt of my jeans, a gift from my Dad, and then I started to limp towards the door. I didn't have the energy to swim anymore, save it for my trip back. "Good luck Leyna," My father said sadly, "and I am sorry." Tears threatened to pour down my cheeks as I made my way towards the infirmary doors. _Hold it together you idiot,_ my mind barked at me. I shook my head and in return I received some odd looks from the servants passing me but they said nothing. If anything I was still part of the royal family. Well, godly family.

My heart did a few summersault as I exited the castle, leaving behind all the things that I wanted.

How would they treat me when I came back to camp? A hero or a coward? Gods I could only think of the bombardment of questions I would get from Percy and Nico. The thought already made my head spin.

I took a deep breath as I cleared my thoughts and organized them down to only one thing: home.

In seconds I was shooting through the water, faster than light and time itself, until I slowed down to a slower pace. I knew I was in New York as soon as my feet hit the sand bar at the bottom of the water. The only body of water that would classify as home. The tears still shimmered in my eyes as I looked down at the sand beneath me, ignoring all of the fish and naiads who kept pestering me with questions. As soon as the tide crashed down above me the sand shifted just a little bit, and only a fragment was washed away just to go join a new sand bar. Maybe today I represented the sand; so withered down but still able to stand as a whole.

I took another deep breath as I palmed my eyes, trying to shut out all of the negative memories of the past few months. With only a small kick of my feet I suddenly surfaced and made my way to the beach of Long Island Sound. No campers were there thankfully, they were all probably doing their chores or playing volleyball at the sand courts or doing anything but worrying. Gods I wished I could be in their places at this moment in time.

I took yet another deep breath as I pulled down the sleeves of the turquoise long sleeved shirt that my father had also given me. The jeans he had allowed me to used were hanging loosely off of my thin frame but thankfully they covered my scars, the one part of me that would receive the most questioning. I took Luke's sword in my hand and slowly stuck the blade all the way up to the hilt in the wet sand.

"A memory to keep me going." I whispered as the water swept past my bare feet. The sword didn't move as the water pulled along, threatening to soak me if I didn't relocate myself. And relocateI did.

I think it was sometime after I got into the sights of the mess hall that people started to notice me. Most just stopped and stared as I limped along, desperate to get to my cabin. I didn't like being watched so closely and it didn't help that everyone in the general area had their eyes on me now. Everyone dropped everything they were doing, swords clanged on the ground and balls bounced and laid forgotten on the ground as I trudged past. I only stopped when I heard two familiar cries.

"LEYNA!" Both Percy and Nico shouted as they appeared from the direction of Canoe Lake. As they ran towards me I just stopped in my tracks as I fiddled with my watch arms. When they finally were in arms reach of me they both tackled me into a hug. Try as I did I couldn't hide my wince as both of their large bodies crashed into mine. Both flew off instantly, worry covering every inch of their faces.

"Leyna...what happened to you?" Percy asked softly as he reached for my arm. I winced once again and swore under my breath. Gods how I wanted to avoid this conversation. "I just wanna sleep." I murmured to myself as I averted my eyes to the grass beneath me. I could practically feel Percy and Nico's concern but I just shuffled forward, biting my tongue to keep from yelping as Percy grabbed my shoulder. Even though the mermaids had tried their best to patch me up they still couldn't fix me up perfectly after that fricken arrow head lodged itself in between my shoulder blade and my spine. As soon as Percy's fingers touched the wound I squinted my eyes so hard I started to feel drops of rain on my head. The low pitter patter got me even more curious stares as Percy tried to find my eyes. I kept them shut long enough for me to calm myself down but I still could feel Percy's intense stare. "Oh Leyna, what happened to you?" Percy whispered into my ear as he dropped his hand.

Through the smallest gap in my mouth I found something inside me that made the words come out.

"More than any normal person should be able to endure." I whispered as my knees gave out from below me.

**no hate, okay?**


End file.
